


Just Cecilos Things

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Other - Freeform, Sickfic, Soft Boys, idk - Freeform, night vale cuties, still deciding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: Exactly what the title says just Cecilos things. My cute soft boi's (that I do not own) from the little town of Night Vale enjoy!!! :) More to come later, just cute little ficlets, maybe some angst later I'm still deciding.





	Just Cecilos Things

Carlos bustled about the kitchen, humming quietly to himself, worried that anything louder would wake his sleeping husband in the next room.

Usually, Cecil would be up and about getting ready for work around this time, but the poor thing had picked up a nasty bug. Carlos was hoping that if he let the radio host sleep in that it would be a little easier to coax him not to go into work today.

The scientist set a mug of tea on a tray, along with some soup and some council approved cold medicine, picking it up making his way to the bedroom.

He pushed the door open with his should sighing when he saw Cecil already sitting up in bed blinking owlishly his husbands usually perfectly styled hair tangled and sticking up in various directions. Carlos could already tell that Cecil wasn’t going to make this easy, “Hey babe.” He said, setting the tray on the bedside table, “How are you feeling?” He asked, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Cecil’s face.

“Icky.” Cecil whined, leaning into Carlos’s gentle touch,” But I have to get up, I’m the voice of Night Vale.” He croaked, his voice having lost it usually smooth tone hours ago,” the people of Night Vale need me…” He said, getting to his feet before swaying a little as his head was spinning.

Carlos let Cecil lean on him as he carefully lowered him back down onto the bed, “I think the people of Night Vale will understand if you take a couple of days off.” He said, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “At least until you’re not dizzy anymore and I lose the ability to corral you.” He teased light-heartedly.

Cecil gave up relatively easy, not having much fight in him in the first place, “Okay, but I’ll warn you Station Management won't like this.” He told Carlos snuggling into his husbands embrace, “It’s very hard to get days off approved.”

Carlos shrugged, “We’ll worry about that later.” He said, combing his fingers through Cecil’s hair, ready to fight Station Management if they had anything to say about it. Luckily he didn’t have to because Cecil’s contract had approved sick days.

So they spent the rest of the day snuggled up in their warm bed as Carlos fed his husband soup, tea, and various council approved medicines until Cecil drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
